Por Favor
by ArielHellishKoneko
Summary: Por favor. Quédate conmigo. No te vayas con él. No te quedes con él. No te cases con él. Te lo suplico. Por favor, no lo ames... GaaraxNaruto NarutoxSasuke


Tengo esa maldita sensación de asco en la boca que significa: "tienes dolor sentimental". Por lo cual, debo escribir algo triste para desahogarme.

Originalmente tendría un final medio feliz pero salió esto. Por favor lloren cuando lo lean.

Disfruten.

**DATO: Me inspire mucho en la canción "Please Don't - K-will"** (como soy una vil fujoshi le vi el lado yaoista)

Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son obra de Kishimoto.

* * *

.

"Por Favor"

.

.

.

-Llegas tarde.

Fue lo primero que escuchó. Jaló la silla frente a él y se sentó sin importar las palabras del otro.

-¿Tan mal te educaron?

Escuchó que él otro dijo esta vez. Con la mirada se dedicó a buscar al camarero para poder ordenar algo. Su estomago le gritaba que necesitaba comida en ese mismo instante.

-¿Me escuchas, imbecil?

Suspiró. No podia seguir fingiendo. Se quitó los lentes obscuros dejando al descubierto sus ojos y su remarcadas ojeras.

-Te escuche, idiota- dijo con voz fría.

Su amigo hizo una mueca de disgusto. El camarero se paró a un lado de él y pregunto si necesitaban algo.

-Un café negro y algun alimento- se apresuró a ordenarle al camarero.

Su amigo volvió a hacer una mueca de disgusto, le susurró algo al camarero, este asintió y después de hacer una leve reverencia se fue del lugar.

-Pareces pordiosero- murmuró dandole un tragó a su bebida –Esas ojeras solo te hacen ver mas asqueroso.

-No recuerdo haber pedido tu opinión.

Se mirarón por unos segundos con el ceño fruncido, sin decir palabra alguna esperando a que el otro actuara. Unos segundos después relajaron el ceño, se sonrieron de lado como si estuvieran retandose. Relajaron su cuerpo y dejaron que su cuerpo se acoplara completamente a la silla.

-¿Qué quieres, Gaara?

El pelirrojo enarcó una ceja. Mirando hacia la nada se sobó levemente los ojos como si tratara de borrar las ojeras.

-Tu madre me pidió que te dijera que eres un idiota por faltar a la cena de anoche.

El otro sonrió y soltó una pequeña risa.

-¿En serio?- preguntó interesado antes de volverle a dar un tragó a su bebida –Mi madre jamas usaría groserias conmigo.

El camarero llegó en ese instante. Dejó una taza de café y un plato con un enorme pedazo de carne acompañado de varios vegetales. Dio una reverancia y volvió a alejarse. Gaara tomó la taza de café y le dio un pequeño tragó.

-Agotaste su paciencia- dijo al fin después de darle el visto bueno al café –No esperes que soporte todas tus niñerias, Sasuke.

-El ojeroso viene a darme sermones.

Gaara rió por lo bajo mientras comenzaba a partir la carne.

-Mis ojeras demuestran que me esfuerzo en lo que hago.

-Demuestran que miras porno hasta la madrugada.

Se sonrieron mutuamente. El camarero volvió y dejo un plato con pescado frente al pelinegro. Sin decir una palabra mas empezaron a comer. Mientras las demas personas en el restaurante platicaban comiendo lentamente, ellos solo se dedicaban a lo fundamental. Masticar su comida y tragarla lo mas rapido posible.

-Tu madre dijo que quería que fueras hoy a la casa- dijo el pelirrojo sin alzar la vista.

-Puedes avisarle que no…

-Dijo que no le importaban tus excusas, que si no ibas vendría ella misma y te jalaria para que fueras a casa.

Sasuke soltó una risa ahogada. Antes de poder decir algo la mesa se estremeció violentamente, miró a su acompañante que ahora era apresado por el cuello por un par de brazos. Arrugó la nariz y con una servilleta fingió secarse algo en su ropa.

-Sueltame, por favor- pidió el pelirrojo sintiendo que el aire se iba de sus pulmones.

-¡Nunca!- gritó su atacante ahogando una risa.

-¡Estupido Uzumaki suelta a ese vagabundo!- gritó Sasuke sin inmutarse ni un poco.

Las personas a su alrededor dirigieron su mirada a ellos y Sasuke se sintió asquerosamente observado. El atacante del pelirrojo al fin lo soltó y volteandose rapidamente le dirigió una mirada de disgusto al pelinegro.

-Nadie te hablo, cacatua.

-Es mi mesa y tu estas interrumpiendo mi comida.

Se miraron con el ceño fruncido por un rato.

-Naruto- llamó el pelirrojo –Dejalo en paz.

-¡No lo defiendas, Gaara!

Sasuke sonrió satisfecho. Gaara se levantó de su asiento, sacó la cartera del bolsillo de su pantalon y dejo un par de billetes frente al plato de comida del otro.

-Me voy antes de que ustedes dos se maten.

-Espera un momento- ordenó Sasuke calmadamente, miró al rubio y le dirigió una seña para que se fuera.

-Imbecil- logró murmurar Naruto antes de meterse las manos a las bolsas del pantalon y encaminarse a la salida.

Se quedaron en silencio un momento, Gaara volvió a sentarse y se llevó la taza de café a sus labios para poder acabarse el contenido.

-¿Te gusta ese rubio?- preguntó el pelinegro mirando hacia los demas comensales.

Gaara arrugó la nariz, dejo la taza en la mesa, tomó los lentes obscuros y se los puso rapidamente.

-¿Qué ganas tu sabiendolo?

Elevó los hombros y sonrió complaciente.

-Simple curiosidad- cruzó los dedos de sus manos y se recargo sobre estos -¿Pudo ese rubio penetrar tu coraza, Gaara?

El pelirrojo enarcó una ceja y sonrió de lado.

-¿No será que Naruto te gusta?

Sasuke arrugó la nariz y frunció el ceño.

-¿Y que si asi fuera?

Frunciendo el ceño de nuevo trataron de saber lo que el otro estaba pensando en ese momento. Después de unos segundos, volvieron a relajarse levemente. Se acomodaron en la silla y esperaron un momento para hablar.

-Te gusta- dijeron al unisono.

Ambos sonrieron de lado y fruncieron levemente el ceño.

-¿Desde cuando?- preguntó rapidamente Sasuke.

-Desde siempre.

Gaara se levantó del asiento, se acomodó los lentes y metió las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón.

-Me gusta- declaró sin mirar al pelinegro –Y no dejare que me lo quites.

Dio media vuelta y antes de dar un paso el otro le llamó.

-Date por vencido, siempre soy el ganador. Él me va a elegir antes que a ti.

Gaara gruñó por lo bajo y se alejó del lugar fingiendo que no había escuchado nada. Tratando de ignorar que por un momento esas palabras le habían dolido. Afuera el rubio lo esperaba casi desesperado. Suspiró levemente y camino hasta quedar frente a él. Naruto lo miró examinandolo.

-Pareces un modelo, Gaara.

El pelirrojo soltó una leve risa y se quitó los lentes. Señaló sus ojeras con su dedo índice.

-Dudo que un modelo deje este tipo de cosas a la vista.

Naruto sonrió y le quitó los lentes obscuros de la mano.

-Me gusta más cuando no traes los lentes, luces menos deslumbrante, más humano.

Gaara soltó una risa, le arrebato los lentes y volvió a ponérselos. Jaló al rubio de la ropa y comenzaron a caminar para alejarse del restaurante. Realmente no quería perder a esa persona. No quería que Sasuke se quedara con la persona que realmente le importaba.

* * *

-Gaara- llamó el rubio -¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

El pelirrojo despegó la vista de su libro, miró a su acompañante y parpadeo un par de veces.

-Ahora mismo me estás haciendo una.

Naruto sonrió abiertamente y se rascó la cabeza.

-En realidad son varias preguntas.

Gaara cerró el libro y lo dejo sobre el sofá en el que estaban sentados. Miró al otro y asintió con la cabeza indicándole que podía comenzar. Naruto tragó saliva audiblemente antes de poder decir algo.

-¿Tu eres homofóbico?

Gaara sonrió de lado y bajo la vista.

-Por supuesto que no.

Naruto sonrió y alzo levemente la mirada.

-¿Seguro? Podrías ser homofóbico y ni siquiera saberlo.

Gaara enarcó una ceja y Naruto aceptó que no eso no tenía mucho sentido. Se quedaron en silencio por un buen rato. El pelirrojo se mordió levemente los labios. Podía ser que Naruto también tuviera sentimientos por él, podría ser su oportunidad.

-¿Odias a Sasuke?- preguntó desinteresadamente.

Meditó su respuesta un par de segundos.

-No, siempre hemos sido así el uno con el otro, no hay odio, solo que nuestra relación es así.

Naruto sonrió y levantó la vista del suelo, dudó por un momento y se acercó al otro rápidamente.

-Tengo que confesarte algo, Gaara… pero no quisiera que me odies, si tú no estás cómodo conmigo después de saberlo lo entenderé.

El pelirrojo miró al otro directamente a los ojos y no pudo evitar que su corazón latiera fuertemente y que los dedos de sus manos comenzaran a enfriarse. Desvió la mirada y se encontró con los labios de su amigo. Tragó saliva fuertemente y asintió con la cabeza para que el otro continuara.

-Yo… es que yo…- tartamudeo mordiéndose los labios.

_Me gustas_. Pensó Gaara por un momento, un momento en el que estuvo a punto de dejar las palabras de lado y besar a la persona frente a él. Se lamió los labios levemente esperando a que el rubio lo dijera de una buena vez.

-Eres mi mejor amigo, Gaara.

-Y tu el mío, Naruto.

Se sonrieron por un momento. El pelirrojo trató de moverse sin alejar a su acompañante, elevó levemente el brazo tratando de poder alcanzar la mejilla del otro. Tenía demasiadas ganas de besarlo. De confesar lo que sentía desde hace tiempo.

-Salgó con Sasuke desde hace unos meses.

Gaara se quedó inmóvil. Dos segundos fue precisamente lo que su cerebro tardó en asimilar lo que el otro le acababa de decir. Apenas y pudo moverse para dejar caer su brazo que estaba a unos centímetros de la mejilla del rubio.

-Ustedes se odian- fue lo único que pudo murmurar con pesadez.

Naruto se mordió los labios y negó con la cabeza.

-Fue un trato que hicimos, hasta que yo te lo dijera nos seguiríamos tratando como siempre frente a ti.

Gaara lo miró como si le hubiera crecido otra cabeza.

-No sabía cómo decírtelo, eres mi mejor amigo y Sasuke y tú se tratan tan mal que pensé que me odiarías cuando te lo dijera.

-¿Cuantos meses?- preguntó desviando la mirada. No quería saberlo, pero aun así algo dentro de él lo motivaba a preguntar.

-El día que fuimos a celebrar tu cumpleaños tu tomaste mucho y te quedaste dormido en el lugar ¿Recuerdas?, Sasuke me ayudo a traerte y dejarte en tu cama, seguimos tomando y terminamos besándonos…- tosió levemente tratando de aclararse la voz –Dos semanas después decidimos ser pareja.

El pelirrojo se levantó del sillón tan rápido que el rubio tuvo que hacerse a un lado para evitar ser golpeado.

-Voy a salir- murmuró sin mirar al otro. No quería seguir escuchando todo eso, tenía que irse o terminaría llorando frente al rubio.

Naruto se apresuró y apresó el brazo y la mano del otro.

-Perdón, Gaara, debí decírtelo antes pero…- agachó la cabeza y se mordió los labios –No me odies.

Tragó saliva y apretó la mano que apresaba la suya. Trató de sonreír y se aclaró la garganta para poder hablar.

-Nunca- declaró soltando su mano y saliendo del lugar rápidamente.

En ese momento pudo sentir un dolor inmenso en su pecho, justo cuando salió del lugar lo único que quería era llorar y romper todo lo que estuviera frente a él. Había perdido a la persona que era importante para él desde hace tiempo sin siquiera saberlo. Y eso dolía como el averno mismo.

* * *

Ahí estaba, esperando a que las dos personas frente a él dejaran de mirarse cariñosamente. Desvió la mirada molesto y arrugó la nariz. Habían pasado un par de meses, no recordaba exactamente cuánto. Y aún después de todo eso, seguía doliendo como la vez que el rubio le confesó su amor secreto. Tosió levemente para que dejaran de hacer esas muestras frente a él.

-Perdón, Gaara.

El pelirrojo asintió, era difícil, aguantarse las ganas de gritar lo que sentía, de llorar frente a ellos porque se sentía patético al haber perdido a la persona de la cual estaba enamorado.

-Tenemos que hacerte un anuncio, ojeroso- declaró Sasuke acariciando levemente la rodilla de Naruto.

-¿Al fin te diste cuenta que no tienes cerebro?- preguntó Gaara enarcando un ceja.

-Podrá no tener cerebro pero sigue siendo sexy- debatió Naruto sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

Gaara bufó y desvió la mirada, se removió en el sofá y espero a que dijeran lo que sea que tuvieran que decirle. Naruto le murmuró algo al pelinegro, este asintió y tomaron aire levemente.

-Gaara esto es algo muy importante- comenzó el rubio frunciendo los labios –Queremos pedirte algo muy importante y anunciarte algo muy importante.

Asintió y espero a que el otro dijera algo pero en vez de eso se limitó a elevar su mano hasta que quedara a la altura de su rostro, desvió la mirada hacia el dedo anular, ahí reposaba un anillo delgado y plateado.

-Vamos a casarnos.

En cuanto dijo eso, Sasuke levantó su mano con molestia y dejo ver en su dedo anular un anillo exactamente igual al que tenía el rubio. Gaara abrió los ojos desmesuradamente.

-¿Qué?- preguntó incrédulo.

El rubio sonrió y movió levemente su dedo anular.

-Sasuke y yo vamos a casarnos…

Sintió un nudo en la garganta y un dolor comenzando a crecer en la boca del estomago, como si estuviera ahogándose.

-…Quisiera que fueras nuestro padrino- completó el rubio después de unos segundos.

Abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y sintió su cuerpo temblar. Tragó saliva audiblemente y se cubrió el rostro con las manos. Dolía. Y no debía llorar. No en ese momento, no frente a él.

-¿Gaara?- preguntó Sasuke.

El pelirrojo apenas y pudo levantarse de su asiento y darse vuelta dándoles la espalda.

Tenía que controlarse.

-¿No quieres ser nuestro padrino?- preguntó esta vez el rubio.

Inhaló y exhaló un par de veces.

-Nada de eso- murmuró tratando de que su voz no se quebrara –Apenas me estoy acostumbrando a ustedes dos juntos y esto… esto es sorpresivo.

Soltaron una pequeña risa que al pelirrojo le sonó como a un insulto.

-Queremos que la boda sea en un mes.

Gaara se volteó y miró al pelinegro con el ceño fruncido.

-¿No es muy pronto?

-Nada de eso- declaró Sasuke sonriendo –Tu tienes amigos que son planeadores ¿No?, también por eso queremos tu ayuda.

Arrugó la nariz y desvió la mirada. El rubio lo miraba esperanzadoramente. Soltó un largo suspiró y se sobó el puente de la nariz.

-Iré por la agenda y les daré los números.

-Gracias, ojeroso.

Bufó y a pasó rápido se alejo de ellos. Fue rápidamente hasta su habitación y cerró la puerta lentamente, se recargó sobre esta y se mordió los labios fuertemente mientras cerraba los ojos.

-Imbécil- se dijo a sí mismo.

Golpeó la puerta con la mano y azotó su cabeza contra la puerta. Era horrible. Apenas estaba aprendiendo a dejar sus sentimientos de lado cuando veía al rubio y al pelinegro, tomados de la mano o besándose. Apenas estaba aprendiendo a ocultar su dolor. Aun no estaba listo para enfrentar algo como eso. Tomó aire y se dejo caer al suelo, se revolvió el cabello y mordió sus labios cada vez más fuerte. Tenía tantas ganas de llorar y de gritar lo injusto que era aquello.

Después de un par de minutos se levantó del suelo, se jaló la cara con ambas manos y se masajeó levemente las sienes. Busco entre sus cosas su agenda, en cuando dio con ella se dirigió hacia la sala de nuevo. Bajo las escaleras lentamente, estaba cansado y no quería ir y enfrentarse con ellos. Justo antes de bajar los últimos tres escalones escuchó las risas de Naruto y de Sasuke. Torció levemente el cuello y desde las escaleras pudo ver que el rubio abrazaba al otro mientras le daba besos en la mejilla.

Se quedó inmóvil por unos segundos, tragó saliva con dificultad y sin hacer ruido comenzó a subir las escaleras lentamente. Las risas de ambos seguían escuchándose y hacían eco en su mente. Justo cuando llegó al descanso de las escaleras se dejo caer y aventó la agenda a un lado. Se mordió nuevamente los labios y trató en vano de retener las lágrimas. ¿Por qué dolía tanto? ¿Por qué no se daban cuenta de lo mucho que le dolía aceptar esa relación?

Escondió el rostro entre sus manos y trató de limpiar todas esas malditas lagrimas que salían de a montón por sus ojos. Trató de quitar el dolor que se hacía más grande en su pecho y en su garganta, pero no consiguió nada. El dolor y las lágrimas seguían por el hecho de tener que soportar ver a la persona que amaba estar con alguien más.

* * *

Esperó a que la luz del semáforo cambiara de rojo a verde y pisó levemente el acelerador, el auto comenzó a avanzar de nuevo. Era tarde y casi no había autos a su alrededor.

-¿No es emocionante?

Gaara desvió por un momento la mirada del camino y miró a su acompañante con una mueca de disgusto en la cara.

-¿Qué es emocionante, Naruto?- preguntó volviendo a poner atención en el camino.

-Pasado mañana es la boda.

Gaara apretó el volante y se mordió el labio inferior mientras arrugaba la nariz. Esa asquerosa sensación de dolor aun no se iba. Cada día se hacía más grande.

-Sé que es cansado tener que ayudarme con todo, Gaara…-dijo el rubio felizmente mirando por la ventana –Pero eres mi mejor amigo y me alegra que estés ayudándome.

Gaara asintió con la cabeza mientras su boca se torcía. Odiaba ese maldita sensación que no se iba. Naruto volteó a ver los asientos traseros. Ahí reposaba un esmoquin negro.

-Te veras muy bien con ese esmoquin.

-No usare esa maldita corbata.-declaró acelerando la velocidad.

Naruto hizo un puchero.

-Pero te verías mejor, como un actor.

-No lo creo, Naruto.

Suspiró fuertemente y volvió a detenerse en un alto. Bajo la ventana del auto y dejo que el aire lo calmara un poco. Detestaba todos esos sentimientos que tenia.

-Sasuke aún no llama- murmuró Naruto mirando su celular –Se supone que llamaría para saber a qué hora llegaría.

Gaara soltó un sonido gutural y puso el auto en marcha esta vez con más velocidad. Detestaba escuchar a Naruto decir algo sobre Sasuke, cualquier cosa en la que mencionara al pelinegro lo molestaba de sobremanera.

-¿Tu novia irá a la boda?

Gaara miró a Naruto enarcando una ceja.

-Le pregunte a Sasuke y me dijo que tú tenías a alguien especial solo que no querías decírmelo, dijo que era alguien que yo conocía.

El pelirrojo frunció los labios y su rostro tomó una mueca entre enojo y asco. Apretujó el volante entre sus manos y aceleró el auto. Ese imbécil de Sasuke decía cosas como esa porque sabía de sus sentimientos por el rubio.

-¿Es linda?- preguntó Naruto sonriendo – ¿En serio la conozco? ¿La llevaras a la boda?

-No- dijo Gaara tajante.

Naruto lo miró algo dudoso.

-¿No?

-No hay nadie a quien llevar a la boda.

-Sabes que puedes confiar en mí, soy tu amigo.

-No hay nadie.

El rubio hizo un puchero y comenzó a jugar con el anillo en su dedo. Gaara detestaba cuando hacia eso, cada que jugaba con ese pedazo de metal le recordaba la realidad. Que él no era la persona con la que iba a estar por el resto de su vida.

-Sasuke dijo que tu…

-Me importa una mierda lo que Sasuke diga- cortó enojado mientras se pasaba un alto.

-¿He?- Naruto lo miró incrédulo, apenas se daba cuenta que iban a mayor velocidad de la que debían.

-Olvídalo.

-No entiendo porque te molesta tanto que diga algo de Sasuke, pensé que ya habían superado su mala relación.

Gaara tembló levemente, no sabía si era por enojo o por el dolor de que ahora fuera el rubio quien defendiera al pelinegro. Bufó y dio vuelta en una calle, se escuchó el derrapar de las llantas.

-Gaara, vas muy rápido.

El pelirrojo no escuchó, estaba enojado, estaba herido y le importaba una mierda ahora mismo todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor. ¿Qué tan difícil era verlo? Que él amaba a Naruto, que él siempre lo amo y que él fue el único que esperó. Esperó para que sus sentimientos pudieran ser correspondidos. Esperó para que el rubio no se sintiera abrumado. Esperó, todo ese tiempo. Se hizo su amigo, lo ayudó en todo lo que pudo, lo protegió, hizo todo lo que pudo. ¿Qué tan difícil era darse cuenta de eso?

Todo ese tiempo que espero, todo ese tiempo que invirtió para poder conquistar al otro. Para poder lograr que el otro también tuviera sentimientos. Todo eso se fue a la basura por culpa del pelinegro. Ese imbécil que solo llegó y le arrebató a la persona que quería. Ese idiota que decía ser su amigo y que simplemente se llevó al rubio aun sabiendo sus sentimientos. Ese hijo de puta que ahora se iba a casar con la persona que amaba. Ese estúpido que tenía todo lo que él quería.

El solo quería a Naruto. Por sobre todas las cosas.

-¡Gaara!

Escuchó que Naruto gritó, abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y pisó el freno. Las llantas derraparon y si no fuera por el cinturón de seguridad habría salido volando.

-¡¿Estás loco?!

Gaara se quedó mirando a la nada. No quería seguir sintiendo eso. No quería seguir sintiendo que el alma se le partía. Quería que el dolor se fuera, que dejará de doler.

-¡Maldita sea, Gaara, escúchame!

-No te cases con él.- murmuró mientras un par de lagrimas caían por sus mejillas.

-¿He?- Naruto lo miró con duda.

-No te cases con él.

El rubio miró las lágrimas que caían por las mejillas y abrió los ojos desmesuradamente.

-Con él no.

-¿De qué hablas, Gaara?

El pelirrojo cerró los ojos fuertemente y varias lágrimas salieron rápidamente de sus ojos.

-Él no espero, él simplemente llegó y tomó lo que no debía. Simplemente te robó.

Naruto parpadeó un par de veces

-Por favor, no te cases con él.

Estrujó el volante entre sus manos y dejó que las lágrimas que retenía salieran.

-Gaara…

-Yo te esperé- interrumpió el pelirrojo entre sollozos –Yo esperé.

Naruto se quedó inmóvil, miraba al otro como si fuera un ser extraño. El pelirrojo dejó que las lágrimas siguieran cayendo, ya daba igual que el rubio lo viera llorar. El auto seguía encendido y el motor hacia un pequeño ruido constante. No hablaron por un par de minutos. Esperaban que el contrario dijera algo pero eso nunca paso. Ninguno sabía que decir.

Gaara volteó y miró a Naruto con el rostro calmado aunque estuviera cubierto de lágrimas. Levantó la mano y trató de acercarse y tocar la mejilla del otro pero este enseguida se hizo hacia atrás pegándose al asiento. Como si fuera un monstruo y no su mejor amigo el que estuviera frente a él.

-Naruto- llamó tratando de nuevo de tocarle la mejilla –Te amo.

Justo cuando terminó de declararse se acercó rápidamente al otro, lo jaló por el mentón suavemente y de un rápido movimiento unió sus labios con los del rubio. Naruto abrió los ojos tanto que parecía que sus parpados habían desaparecido. Eso estaba mal. Eso no debía pasar. El pelirrojo trató de acercarse un poco mas pero el otro lo empujo fuerte y violentamente hacía atrás, tan fuerte que su cabeza hizo un sonido horrible al chocar con el vidrio de la ventana.

-¡¿Qué demonios te sucede?!- gritó Naruto enojado -¡Esta maldita broma no tiene gracia!

Gaara sonrió de lado y desvió la mirada. Justo cuando había tocado los labios de Naruto todo el dolor se fue, ese maldito nudo en la garganta y en la boca del estomago que lo acosaba desde hace tiempo, se había ido. No podía describir lo que sintió, pero, fue la mejor cosa que pudo haber sentido. Como si miles de bombas atómicas explotaran dentro de él. ¿Acaso Naruto no pudo sentirlo?

-¡Di algo!- exigió el rubio completamente enojado.

-No es una broma- murmuró desganado –No es una maldita broma, yo realmente te amo, he tenido sentimientos por ti desde antes de que fuéramos amigos.

El rostro de Naruto se descompuso en una mueca entre sorpresa y enojo.

-Solo esperé, a que tú te dieras cuenta, a que mis sentimientos fueran correspondidos- continuó volviendo a mirar al otro –Pero llegó él y lo arruinó todo. Te robó.

Las manos del rubio temblaban cuando se las llevó a la cabeza. Gaara lo miró suplicante. Esa era su oportunidad. La única que tendría para poder estar con él.

-Naruto- comenzó sintiendo su voz temblar –Por favor, no te cases con él, te lo suplico.

El silencio entre ellos volvió, parecía que el motor del auto sonaba cada vez más lejos. El pelirrojo se mordió los labios y se limpió las lágrimas, tomó aire y sujeto con delicadeza el brazo del rubio para tratar de tranquilizarlo pero fue rechazado al instante.

-¿Estás loco?- murmuró Naruto enojado –Tú… te hiciste llamar mi mejor amigo… Sasuke es tu amigo y así haces esto… tú…

-Naruto yo…

-Muérete- cortó el rubio.

Gaara abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y se quedo sin palabras.

-No vuelvas a acercarte a mí, no quiero volver a verte en mi vida.

El dolor volvió, el nudo en la garganta volvió. El dolor en la boca de su estomago volvió más fuerte, los ojos comenzaron a escocerle y estaba seguro que las lagrimas ya escurrían por su rostro.

-Nunca vuelvas a dirigirme la palabra. Nosotros somos unos desconocidos a partir de ahora- declaró enojado, abrió la puerta del auto y se dispuso a irse.

Gaara lo tomó del brazo fuertemente evitando que se fuera.

-Por favor, no. Por favor no te vayas.

Pero el otro no escuchó sus suplicas, soltó el agarre que mantenía sobre su brazo y salió del auto, azotó la puerta y dejo al pelirrojo solo.

-Por favor…- susurró lastimosamente.

Miró por la ventana para tratar de verlo, pero las lágrimas eran demasiadas, todo parecía tan borroso y lejano. Se recargó en el asiento y comenzó a sollozar mientras golpeaba el volante. Dolía tanto que parecía que moriría ahí mismo. Ni siquiera sentía el aire llegar a sus pulmones. Se jaló el cabello fuertemente y se maldijo una y otra vez. Acababa de perderlo, a la persona que amaba, la única persona a la que no quería perder.

Miró el asiento que antes ocupaba el rubio. Se mordió los labios y volvió a sollozar. Su cuerpo temblaba fuertemente y entre cada sollozo más lágrimas descendían por sus mejillas. El aire se le iba por momentos. Se llevó las manos al pecho y estrujo fuertemente su ropa, no quería ese sentimiento, no quería ese dolor. No quería que todo eso estuviera pasando. Cerró los ojos fuertemente y recargó la cabeza en el volante. Eso no debía estar pasando.

Lloró por varios minutos sin atreverse a abrir los ojos. No quería ver la fría realidad. Lo que era su vida en ese momento. Un momento después al fin abrió los ojos, miró el techo del auto e inmediatamente desvió la mirada al asiento vacío a su lado. Ahí no había nadie. Solo estaba el recuerdo del rubio sonriéndole cálidamente y eso solo hacía que el dolor se intensificara. Volvió a cerrar los ojos intentando evadir la realidad.

¿Por qué ese dolor no desaparecía?

* * *

¿Qué hacia ahí ese día?

Suspiró desganado. El rubio había sido duro y claro, pero aun así, ahí estaba el. Con una caja de anillos en la bolsa del saco. Suspiró nuevamente y torció el cuello levemente para mirar detrás de él. Sasuke en la puerta se encargaba de recibir a las personas que venían a la boda. Torció la boca y volvió a mirar frente a él. Miró escaleras arriba esperando a que Naruto apareciera pero parecía que eso no se iba a cumplir.

-¿Podrías ir a ver si el ministro ya está listo?- pidió Sasuke con un tono que parecía más una orden.

Gaara asintió y sacándose las manos de los bolsillos del pantalón se dirigió al patio. Detestaba todo eso y aún así estaba ahí. Parecía un verdadero masoquista. En cuanto llegó al patio saludo levemente a algunos invitados, preguntó por el ministro y en cuanto verificó que todo estuviera listo volvió a entrar a la casa.

Justo cuando cruzó el umbral de la puerta se encontró con Naruto. El rubio lo miró sorprendido y se quedo estático por varios minutos. Gaara trató de decir algo pero no pudo siquiera despegar los labios, bajó la vista y esperó un par de minutos a que el otro dijera algo. Algo que terminara con ese maldito e incomodo silencio.

-¿Está todo listo?

El pelirrojo asintió levemente.

-Bien.

El silencio volvió. Era incómodo. Después de un momento el rubio soltó una pequeña risa. Gaara lo miró por un momento y trató de sonreír levemente.

-Yo… lo siento.

-¿Qué?- preguntó el pelirrojo casi sin voz.

-Ese día… ese día en el auto, fui malo… te dije cosas horribles que no merecías. Perdóname, Gaara.

Se sintió como si el mundo dejara de girar. Como si todo estuviera bien. En ese mismo instante se sintió vivo de nuevo. Sonrió levemente, quería llorar de la felicidad que sentía, agradecerle a cualquier Dios por hacer que la persona frente a él no lo odiara.

-Gaara, eres mi mejor amigo- exclamó el rubio bajando la vista –Por eso esperó que entiendas… Amo a Sasuke y voy a casarme con él.

El mundo volvió a girar, todo volvió a estar mal, las ganas de llorar ahora eran por el dolor que aparecía de nuevo en su pecho y sintió que volvía a morir. Todo eso con tan solo unas cuantas palabras. ¿Tanto poder tenía el rubio sobre él?

-Es hora, Naruto- interrumpió Sasuke jalando al aludido por la cintura.

Miró a las personas frente a él. No podía llorar, no ahora. Dio media vuelta y se dirigió al patio. Las personas en sus asientos sonreían. Parecían realmente felices de estar ahí y presenciar ese matrimonio. Gaara solo quería que todos se fueran al infierno, o al menos, que él pudiera morir ahora mismo. En vez de solo sentir todo ese dolor sin poder hacer nada.

Llegó al pequeño e improvisado altar. Se colocó a un lado mirando a las personas que aun sentadas giraban la cabeza para mirar a la pareja que ahora entraba al lugar. Entrelazando sus manos. Ambos sonriendo. Ambos sonrojados levemente. Caminando lentamente hasta el altar. El pelirrojo desvió levemente la mirada. Realmente, quería morir en ese mismo instante.

Escuchó la música parar en cuanto la pareja llegó al altar, se giró levemente y volvió a meterse las manos en los bolsillos. Un par de invitados lo miraron algo dudosos. Era más que obvio que odiaba estar ahí. Que el simple hecho de estar parado ahí le dolía terriblemente. Las palabras que se decían apenas y llegaban a sus oídos. Suspiró levemente en cuanto escuchó la señal para sacar los anillos. Se metió la mano al saco y extrajo la caja con anillos.

Sasuke se volteó y tomó la caja con anillos. Gaara dejó las manos en el aire por unos segundos, no quería que nada de lo que pasaba ahí fuera real. Quería que fuera una maldita pesadilla. Una estúpida y asquerosa pesadilla. Vio que tomaron los anillos y se sonrieron mutuamente. Sonrió mirando el suelo por un momento, realmente era un masoquista, no debió de haber ido a ese lugar.

-Sus votos- ordenó el ministro.

Y lo escuchó. Escuchó los votos atentamente. Realmente era el masoquista más grande del mundo. Levantó la mirada y vio al rubio. En ese momento todo se detuvo. El rubio lo miró a los ojos, pronunciando sus votos, palabra por palabra sin desviar la mirada. Sintió su pulso acelerarse y su corazón empezar a latir fuertemente. Pero nada de eso era real, en cuanto el rubio bajo la mirada y puso el anillo en el dedo anular del pelinegro, se dio cuenta de todo. Naruto no lo miraba a él, siempre estuvo mirando a Sasuke. A la persona que amaba.

La pareja se acercó, y dándose un beso, pactaron su unión. Las personas a su alrededor comenzaron a aplaudir. Aun a pesar de todo lo que sentía el también empezó a aplaudir. La pareja se giró y dando una leve reverencia indicó a los invitados a sentarse en las mesas que había a un lado. Gaara miró todo atentamente, sin mostrar otra mueca de asco o de enojo. Tenía que soportar eso de la mejor manera para poder irse rápido de ahí.

La pareja se fue a saludar a los invitados mientras él iba a la cocina en busca de algo para tomar. Encontró una botella de vino tinto, la tomó y se dirigió a la parte superior de la casa, donde no habría invitados molestándolo. Entró al baño, echó el seguro a la puerta, destapó la botella de vino y sentándose en el suelo se dispuso a beberse la botella completa. No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo ahí dentro. Solo que el alcohol no hacia efecto en él y que las piernas se le habían entumecido.

-Estúpido- murmuró tratando de insultarse –Eres un verdadero imbécil

Se revolvió el cabello y enseguida se levantó del suelo. Tiró la botella vacía al bote de basura, abrió la llave de agua y se mojó la cara. En cuanto se vio al espejo le dieron ganas de llorar. Era asquerosa la sensación que tenía en el pecho y la boca del estomago. Era asqueroso el hecho de tener que estar ahí. Era asqueroso saber que eso no era un sueño. Su vida en sí, en ese momento, era un asco. Se limpió la cara con una toalla de papel y salió del baño sintiéndose un poco más relajado.

Cuando entró al patio se dio cuenta que ya estaba empezando a obscurecer. Vio a los invitados que aun había, unos bailando en el lugar donde antes había estado el altar y otros en sus respectivas mesas hablando de temas sin importancia. Sintió que lo jalaron por la ropa, volteó y el rubio estaba ahí, mirándolo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Hora de la foto- dijo sonriendo un poco más.

Gaara sintió y se dejó guiar por Naruto. Llegaron hasta la mesa donde se supone solo debía estar los recién casados. El fotógrafo les dio un par de indicaciones. Sasuke sonreía mientras abrazaba al rubio que también sonreía. El pelirrojo tragó saliva levemente y sonrío de lado mirando a la cámara. Por unos segundos se quedaron quietos. El fotógrafo avisó que todo había salido bien y se dirigió a otra mesa.

-Tengo que irme, mañana tengo trabajo muy temprano.

Sasuke soltó un pequeño sonido gutural, Naruto se levantó del lugar y miró a Gaara sonriendo.

-Te acompaño a tu auto- dijo sonriendo –Ahora vuelvo, Sasuke.

El pelinegro asintió mirando hacia otro lado. Ambos se dirigieron a la salida. El rubio tarareaba una canción mientras se dirigían al auto del pelirrojo.

-¿Te divertiste?- preguntó Naruto cuando llegaron al auto.

-Lo suficiente.

-No te vi por un buen tiempo.

El pelirrojo soltó un sonido gutural mientras sacaba las llaves de su auto.

-Gaara… yo… ¿Te molesta mi presencia?

-¿De qué hablas?

Naruto torció la boca. Gaara estaba a punto de abrir la puerta de su auto cuando el otro se posicionó frente a él prohibiéndole hacer algo.

-Naruto, por favor quítate.

-Te fuiste- exclamó enojado –No sé a dónde pero no estabas ahí conmigo. Debiste de estar, eres importante en mi vida… ¿Ahora me odias?

Lo miró por unos segundos, analizándolo. Soltó un suspiró y se revolvió el cabello.

-No te odio, me fui a otro lado porque no quería verlos. Detesto ver que eres feliz con él en vez de ser feliz conmigo.

Las mejillas del rubio se coloraron mientras agachaba la vista.

-Detesto ver que alguien como Sasuke se ganó tu corazón y… detesto ver que tú realmente lo amas y eres feliz con él.

El otro agachó un poco más la cabeza mientras se mordía los labios.

-Gaara yo…

-Perdóname, Naruto- interrumpió Gaara mientras lo jalaba de la ropa y lo quitaba para poder abrir la puerta del auto.

Entró al automóvil rápidamente y encendió el motor. Cerró la puerta y sin importar que Naruto estuviera afuera tratando de decirle algo, arrancó para irse a su casa. Que más daba lo que hiciera ahora. Realmente no tenía ganas de nada, ni de respirar. Llegó a su casa unos minutos después, entró al departamento que antes compartía con el rubio, fue hasta la cocina y buscó algo de alcohol. Dio en el blanco cuando encontró un par de botellas de vodka.

Las tomó y se dejo caer al suelo, destapó una botella y se la llevó a los labios lo más rápido que pudo, bebió la sustancia como si se tratara de agua. Un par de minutos después la botella estaba a punto de vaciarse, su cabeza empezaba a dar vueltas y su cuerpo empezaba a sentirse algo pesado. Se levantó del suelo sintiendo que perdía el equilibrio por un momento. Tomó el resto de vodka que había en la botella y tomando la que aun estaba llena se dirigió hacia el cuarto que antes era de Naruto.

En cuanto entró se sintió vacio, en el lugar no había más que una caja de cartón vacía y una mesita de noche desgastada. Abrió la otra botella y se la llevó a los labios. Paseó la mirada por el lugar. Naruto se había ido y no había dejado nada. Simplemente parecía una habitación que nunca había sido utilizado. Agachó la cabeza y sintió que las lágrimas empezaban a escurrir por sus mejillas. Tal vez era por el alcohol en su sistema, pero en ese momento, se sentía como esa habitación. Completamente vació.

Dejo que las lagrimas escurrieran por su rostro, que su garganta quemara cada que bebía un poco mas de vodka. Apretó la botella vacía que aun sostenía, gritó fuertemente y aventó la botella a la pared. En cuanto esta impactó se rompió en mil pedazos. Le dio otro tragó a la bebida. Quería olvidar todo, quería olvidar sus sentimientos, quería olvidar el dolor, quería olvidar el rechazo, quería olvidar el sentimiento de traición. Quería que todo simplemente desapareciera. Pero no podía.

No quería deshacerse de nada.

Sollozó levemente, profirió un nuevo gritó y aventó la botella que aun tenía bebida. Sintió que un par de gotas de alcohol llegaron hasta su rostro. Se dejo caer al suelo, aún si cabía la posibilidad que algún trozo de vidrio se le incrustara. Lloró, lloró tanto como pudo. Gritó, gritó tanto como pudo. Golpeo todo a su alrededor, todo lo que se atravesara en su camino. Y aun así no pudo sentirse bien. Seguía odiándose, seguía sintiendo dolor, seguía llorando descontroladamente.

Seguía amando a Naruto.

Un rato después al fin pudo controlarse, evitar que las lágrimas siguieran cayendo. Se acostó en el suelo y trato de respirar tranquilamente. Volvió a mirar por toda la habitación. Era patético. Sabía que el dolor no se iría y que solo se haría más grande cuando viera al rubio siendo feliz con el pelinegro. Sabía que no lo dejaría de amar, porque era un maldito masoquista. Porque su amor era realmente fuerte. Porque no quería amar a nadie que no fuera el rubio.

Lo amaría incluso después de treinta años, incluso si el otro se alejaba de él, incluso si eso lo destrozaba. No habría nadie más que Naruto.

Y eso era dolorosamente patético.

* * *

.

.

.

Bueno, eso es todo.

Ahí esta. Espero les haya gustado. Espero se animen a dejar comentarios que me hacen feliz. Me gustaría hacer algo con final feliz en mis proximos fics.

Dudas, aclaraciones, felicitaciones o cualquier cosa es bien recibida. Si dejan un review seré feliz.

MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER.


End file.
